KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2015
23:41:19 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:41:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:44 Jj isnt here o.o 23:41:52 I'm still in Charge 23:42:06 Yep wifi still sucks 23:42:10 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:42:11 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:18 she's being inactive for a while, and placed Org, me and teen in charge 23:42:32 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:01 but still Rape is a touchy subject, some people chat may have experienced it. just saying the word can piss them off 23:43:05 So that means org is the Boss 23:43:09 yes 23:43:14 Hey D: Don't forget me Peepers 23:43:14 �� 00:23:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:33 *pats Skar's head* 00:25:48 x3 00:25:52 i feel noticed 00:26:39 Lol 00:28:18 Skar you definatlly like being noticed. 00:29:19 :3 00:30:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:53 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:44:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:49:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:09 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:01 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:15 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:54:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:16 mew 00:55:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:58 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:58:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:58:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:07 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:00:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:00:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:01:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:05:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:48 night everyone 01:05:56 Night Skar 01:06:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:06:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:17:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:20 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:38:21 *kidnaps Teen and holds him ransom* >:D 01:41:39 *kidnaps Kuru and Teen's bot as well* >:3 01:41:55 Ah shit 01:42:21 Lol 01:45:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:45:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:09 :D 02:01:28 *prank calls Teen and sends 50,000,000 dollars to his house, not mentioning they're monopoly money that looks like real money* 02:02:19 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:51 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:38 hi 02:03:45 Cop: *Drags Teen to jail after trying to buy stuff with the monopoly money* Nice try bucko, but we know fake money when we see it, that's monopoly money, who ya tryin to fool? 02:03:50 Hi Caring :D 02:03:59 Hello 02:04:02 ah a cop hide the goods! 02:05:33 *Days later Teen is sentenced a whole year of community service* Nelson: Haw Haw! 02:07:26 *hides the goods* 02:07:36 *splits the real money with Caring, 25,000,000,000 for caring and I get 25,000,000.000* 02:08:41 Yay we is both rich :D 02:08:56 *hires FG to be me and Caring's butler* >:D 02:09:06 Hmm...no 02:09:29 hey officer i don't know what he did but im not taking that money 02:09:42 *sneaks and grabs a chocolate bar from the goods* 02:10:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:10:23 so hows it going? 02:10:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:11:52 Then you fired >:) *Sticks FG into a cannon and fires him at the Secret Service* Strike! :D I got em all down :P 02:12:20 You wish, but that did not happen 02:12:27 Lol 02:12:46 Comically it did in my head, but not in real life 02:13:22 Followed by an audience laugh track :3 02:13:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:15:11 *buys a nice big rolling blading ring* Who wants to go roller blading? :D 02:16:34 no thanks 02:17:55 :D 02:18:40 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 02:22:21 Oh no, FG left O.o oh well >:D *makes an FG clone* 02:23:47 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:26:16 Oh no, Caring is gone too D: Oh well *gives her half ofthe money to Teen* 02:28:01 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:27 was falcon on earlier today guys 02:28:55 Not that I know about. Why? 02:29:30 im just feeling down now its just I need someone to talk to in private about it 02:30:50 You welcome to talk to me if you want Stella, I always got an open ear for a friend or someone looking to talk. 02:31:11 ok 02:33:44 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 02:34:04 :) 02:34:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:34:35 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:41 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:29 WB Stella :) 02:36:52 thx 02:38:06 *offers Stella a cookie* 02:38:40 no thank you nik -smiles a little- 02:39:17 that's alright :) 02:39:24 -nods- 02:46:51 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 02:54:10 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 02:55:11 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 02:55:13 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 02:58:55 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:00:52 Dr Evil: *kidnaps Teen* Now I got you Teen! You have alluded me for years, but I have finally captured you! Any last words? :P Austin Powers: Hold it right ther Dr Ev....*faceplants into the window of the chat* Darn, I thought that window was open. D: 03:14:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:14:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:58 So Brandon, what's your day been like so far? 03:18:44 *trying to sleep* ugh.. 03:28:11 Well hopefully your day improves 03:36:58 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 03:38:17 WB Org :D 03:39:01 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 03:39:04 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 03:58:21 -!- Vicyorus has joined Special:Chat. 03:58:24 Hypercane? 03:58:31 Hypercane, dammit 03:58:43 \a 04:00:22 T_T 04:01:54 !tell HypercaneTeen Hypercane, I need your help on the other wiki 04:01:54 Vicyorus: I will tell HypercaneTeen your message the next time I see them. 04:03:32 -!- Vicyorus has left Special:Chat. 04:40:25 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 04:55:09 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:57:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 05:13:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 05:28:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:20:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:21:16 yo 07:21:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:21:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:22:25 -!- MeKo ChAn has joined Special:Chat. 07:23:02 -!- MeKo ChAn has left Special:Chat. 07:26:24 -!- MeKo ChAn has joined Special:Chat. 07:26:55 -!- MeKo ChAn has left Special:Chat. 07:27:17 !tell Vicyorus I'm sorry I fell asleep with chat open 07:27:18 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Vicyorus your message the next time I see them. 07:27:41 yeah... 07:28:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 07:28:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 07:30:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 07:31:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 07:39:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:39:57 Hi everyone. 07:39:58 JjBlueDreamer1, HypercaneTeen told you: hi 07:40:09 Hehehe. 07:40:38 !tell HypercaneTeen Jj says hello back and wishes you the best. 07:40:39 JjBlueDreamer1: I will tell HypercaneTeen your message the next time I see them. 07:40:43 ^_^ 07:41:25 !tell Skarletscarab Jj logged on really late and said she loves you, and hopes to hear that you are well. 07:41:26 JjBlueDreamer1: I will tell Skarletscarab your message the next time I see them. 07:41:33 !thank you 07:41:41 Gtg. Bye 07:41:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:46:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:46:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:47:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:48:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:49:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:49:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:50:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:51:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:51:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:52:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:52:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:52:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:53:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:53:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:54:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:54:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:55:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:55:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:56:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:57:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:57:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:58:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:58:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:58:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:59:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:59:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:00:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:00:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:01:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:02:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:02:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:03:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:03:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:04:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:06:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 08:06:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 08:06:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:06:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:07:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:08:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:09:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:10:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:10:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:11:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:11:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:12:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:12:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:13:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:15:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:15:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:16:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:16:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:16:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:17:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:17:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:18:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:18:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:19:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:20:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:20:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:21:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:22:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:22:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:23:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:24:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:25:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:25:47 . 08:25:47 HypercaneTeen, JjBlueDreamer1 told you: Jj says hello back and wishes you the best. 08:25:53 :) 08:26:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:27:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:27:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:28:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:28:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:29:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:29:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:30:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:30:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:30:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:31:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:31:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:31:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:31:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:32:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 08:33:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 08:33:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:33:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:34:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:34:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:34:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:35:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:36:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:36:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:37:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:38:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:38:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:38:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:39:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:39:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:41:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:41:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:42:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:42:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:44:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:44:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:44:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:44:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:45:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:45:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:46:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:46:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:47:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:47:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:50:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:50:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:51:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:51:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:52:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:52:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:52:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:52:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:53:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:53:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:54:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:54:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:54:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:55:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:55:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:56:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:56:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:57:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:58:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:58:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:59:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:59:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:01:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:01:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:02:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:03:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:03:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:05:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:05:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:06:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:07:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:07:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:08:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 10